justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Booster's Gold
"Booster's Gold" is the thirty-first episode of Justice League Action. Summary Green Arrow becomes involved with Booster Gold when he discovers that the aquisitive time-traveller has brought dinosaurs from the past to the present for a money-making venture. Featuring Story Green Arrow is taking a break and heading back across the Bermuda Triangle in his plane to the island where he learned his superhero skills. Batman contacts him on the radio to ask him to locate Booster Gold who has gone missing somewhere in Green Arrow's current location, and he agrees to help - Batman, as usual, denigrates Booster as a person and in particular for his penchant for making money. Approaching the island, Green Arrow flies into a canyon to avoid a storm but is suddenly confronted by a prehistoric pterosaur which smashes through the windscreen. Shaking it off, he follows it, but the plane is caught in the jaws of a giant mosasaur rearing up out of water. As the plane is destroyed, Green Arrow falls into the water but hauls himself onto dry land only to be confronted by a pack of raptors. They chase him along the ground but he escapes by swinging through the trees. Coming onto high ground, he can see many different types of dinosaur down below and begins to question how anyone could have been so thoughtless and irresponsible to have threatened the world's ecosystem by introducing these animals. He is answered by the sound of Booster Gold's voice. The latter appears and welcomes Green Arrow to his theme park, Booster World, offering to show him around for a discounted price. He picks up Green Arrow in a large bubble generated by his ring and takes him to the entrance, telling him that he had got the idea (in the future?) for the theme park from an old movie where dinosaurs were recreated from their DNA. Being from the future, he had realised that this could never happen and instead had gone back to the past to bring dinosaurs to the present in order to make some easy money. As he walks through the park, the dinosaurs are running wild and tearing down the buildings, and Booster reflects that he perhaps ought to have fed them. He drops Green Arrow just as the dinosaurs start to charge at them. Fleeing from a T-rex, the two superheroes jump into water but are pursued by raptors until a large mosasaur closes its jaws about them and is about to swallow. They are saved by Booster's suit that automatically opens a time-travel wormhole and they are whisked away. In the distant future that they visit, where cities float in the sky, they encounter a teenager who has the appearance of an evolved dinosaur and realise that Booster's introduction of dinosaurs into the present has changed the future to mankind's detriment. As it runs away screaming for help, alarms go off in the cities and flying police vehicles crewed by dinosaurs appear and fire on the two superheroes. They run until they are cornered but Booster is able to open another wormhole and they fall in. Arriving at the time when Booster is about to watch the old movie, they see him through the window of his house. Green Arrow decides to cause a power cut to stop Booster from seeing the movie. He asks Booster to blast the circuits but then begins to consider, out aloud, the moral dilemma of saving the human race at the expense of destroying the dinosaur one and questions their right to do it. The circuits blow anyway as Booster hasn't been listening, leaving the other Booster in the dark and the original timeline restored. Notes * The movie that Booster was watching that inspired this event was obviously Jurassic Park. Gallery Category:Episodes